Pink Like Sakura
by Entei7800
Summary: Izuna tries to avoid his feelings for Madara's sake, but how can he when Sakura is around?


**Pink Like Sakura**

***I do not own Naruto. Note: Izuna and Sakura are eighteen. Madara, as usual, is older!**

**And I know Izuna and Madara are dead. But this is a fanfiction. Yaaaay!**

**One-Shot**

"Master Izuna, what are you doing?" One of the very many maids asked. Izuna was very well blind, but he took it rather well. Composed and serene, he stood up, out of the azure, shimmering waterfall. He bowed to her politely. If only he could see the crimson blossoming over her cheeks. If only. He had a very calm and gentle nature. He was very harmonious, and this particular maid happened to have a strange attraction to the pale, ebony-haired man. Or maybe it was the eyes. He had given his to Madara, but he still happened to have ruby-red eyes.

His voice was soft to match his nature. "Nothing, Sienaru, darling. I think I might take a walk down to the cherry blossom trees." he bowed again. "Would you like to join me? It is a pleasant day, if I must say so myself."

"Um, uh, no thank you." she stammered. However, he seemed to respect her decision and bowed for a third time. A half-smile spread over his lips.

"If you insist." he replied, taking a step forward so the iridescent droplets of water did not further soak him. With that, he turned and left. She let out an exasperated sigh.

Walking down the trail was a very great experience, especially to Izuna. He wouldn't appreciate them so much if it weren't for him being blind. He loved the redolent, sweet smell. He could feel the pearl pink petals float down gradually into his dark hair. He would fleck them out easily, yet they guided him to the end of the trail. The noise of birds chirping helped as well. But if he heard anything intruding, he would not hesitate to attack. And that seemed to happen now. He heard weak, feminine sobs from the east. He decided since they were so weak, so depressed, that this couldn't be an enemy at all.

He followed the noise until he was crouched down next to her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine!" the voice was hinting at being feisty. "Go. Away. Now."

He coughed, a full smile blooming over his face. "This might be irrelevant, but it seems as if you are in my garden."

The voice sniffled. "I guess so." she agreed. He heard the mute noise of petals dropping. He brushed sakura petals out of her hair.

"So what is the matter? You sound young. I could walk you to your house, if you do not mind." he suggested.

"I know my own way," she snapped. Izuna nodded. "I understand."

"Wait...you must be Izuna. Uchiha Izuna. Since you haven't picked up who I am yet." he could hear the cheerful tint creeping into her voice. He cocked his head to the left. "I do not know who you are." he admitted.

"Haruno Sakura." she said exuberantly. He blushed, thinking of what Madara had described. Pompous, cherry red lips, pink hair like sakuras itself, and emerald-green eyes mixed with beautiful hazel and other shades of green. He tried to hide his shock, but his voice gave it away. "Oh._ Oh._" he grinned. "What a beautiful name. It suits you."

"Or so I've been told. How do you know my hair is pink?"

"Madara raves about you very much. It seems as if he has grown attached to you, Sakura-san."

He touched her cheek. It was vehement. "Oh my, you're blushing!"

"No I'm not!"

"Please do not lie."

"Okay..." he removed his hand as she hung her head in shame. "Sakura-san, do not be ashamed. We all lie sometimes, to escape the truth."

"Yeah..." she stirred her finger in the grass, uprooting a few blades. "I just came here because Sasuke and Naruto got mad at me for interrupting their fight. Madara let me in your house, you know, since I was all sad." Izuna could hear emotions tugging in her voice. She obviously had feelings for Madara, not him. He nodded understandingly. He put a hand on her shoulder. "I understand if you want to stay."

"No." She protested. Again, he was unable to hide his shock. Deep in his heart, he wanted her to stay. "I'm going to go kill those two for being such asses." she added a laugh, the gorgeous sound of pealing bells. He laughed along with her, causing her to stop abruptly. That happened a lot; his laugh was distinct, shy, and actually pleasant. Not perfect, but actually _nice. _He stood up and offered a hand to help her up. She accepted it, and stood very, _very _close to him. He felt a bead of sweat break over his head. He stepped back briskly, just one step. He didn't want to be intruding. "Will I see you again, Sakura-san? Or should I say 'will we meet again,' Sakura-san?" It took Sakura a brief moment to realize he was making a joke. She guffawed, although he knew it wasn't that funny, not that funny at all. He hardly refered to the fact he was blind. Moreover, he hardly joked about it. And the simple fact he didn't have one of his six senses shocked everyone.

"I'm not sure." she admitted. "I'll never forget this day." she seemed thoughtful. "Or you," she added, her voice quieter than the wisps of wind blowing Izuna's hair in front of his face.

"As will I," he promised. For once, he wished he could see her exultant face as she left his garden.

**Two years later...**

"Madara." Izuna stated tonelessly.

"Sasuke," Madara said playfully, although the cheerful Izuna was nowhere near playful today. Sasuke was not present, nor was anybody else. It was the two of them at a concession stand. Madara licked a quadruple icecream cone. Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and mint. It was strange to see Madara eating something so big, when he usually stuck to tomatoes, like he and Sasuke did. Madara was never playful; he was a lawyer, strict, and prone to outbursts of anger. Izuna was not sulking, and he was not angry, but he was somewhat...irritated.

"Aniki, I am not joking at all. Do I have your attention?"

Pursing his lips, looking childish as he did so, he nodded. "How are things doing with Ino?"

"Who?" Madara asked, taking a long lick of his icecream cone. Izuna placed one hand on Madara's cheek. They were not tense; if they were, he would conclude he was lying. "Okay..." Izuna said slowly. "I believe you. Ino was the girl you, erm, was dating a few days ago?" he coughed once, embarrassed he had been the one to tell his own brother who Ino was.

Madara looked blank for a moment. Slowly, his forehead creased, then it cleared away, as if he hadn't thought of anything at all. He jutted out the icecream cone so it was in Izuna's face. "Wanna lick?"

Izuna shoved away the icecream, causing the top scoop to topple onto the ground. Madara gawked at his younger brother. He was not one to lose his temper very easily. "Aniki! Tell me how Ino is doing!" He truthfully had a soft spot for her, although he didn't exactly like her. Sometimes, she cared more about her appearance than anything else. Madara scowled and turned away to walk. Izuna only followed him, his curiosity compelling him to. Izuna had never been nosy, either. Maybe he was having an off day.

"Fine!" Madara snapped, breaking the uprising tension. "I broke up with Ino. I have too much work to do these days."

Izuna, unlike two years ago, was able to mask his astonishment. "...Is she doing well?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm with Haruno Sakura! I don't stalk Ino, so how am I supposed to know?" he quickened his pace, only for Izuna to freeze dead in his tracks. "Sakura?" he repeated uncomprehendingly.

"Sakura, yes." Madara stopped four feet away from his brother. "You know my delicate flower?"

"I vaguely remember her, aniki." he replied earnestly. "I presume you are taking good care of her?"

Madara winced. Covering his voice in thick layers of truth, he answered, "Yes." he disliked lying to his brother, especially since he had been so good to him. "I intend to marry her next month," he darted his eyes to a nearby concession stand. Izuna's face was ashen, yet it brightened a nanosecond later. "May I visit?" Honestly, he didn't think he could bear the fact Sakura was with _him, _but he felt like he could keep composed enough. He _could-_he always was. He wouldn't be asking to visit if Madara hadn't moved out eight months ago.

"Of course you can." he said softly. "I wouldn't mind that at all."

* * *

Sakura was brushing her teeth. That was never interesting on her part, yet she was preparing for dinner with Madara and his brother. He had not told her which one. She felt in the dark; Madara didn't tell her anything. He always quoted it as "surprising," yet it was never surprising at all. What happened to the old Madara?

She finished applying her signature red lipstick and opened the door when she heard somebody enter. She quickly swung the door shut. It slammed shut. Her heart beat faster than usual. Who was out there? Madara usually addressed Sakura. Then she thought, _Why am I scared? I can defend myself!_

But Madara done that for her.

So she decided to stay in the bathroom. She creaked the door open slightly to catch a glimpse of what was going on.

There were candles alit in a flawless circle. The scent was almost as perfect as the circle; it smelled like the gentle sea breeze. The candles were a dark cerulean, with a single saffron flame dancing a centimeter above. There was a mauve rug in the middle, which was usually there. She saw pitch black pants, and she could've mistaken them for Madara's if it weren't for them being just a little skinnier. She swung the door open so fast it made a whistling noise. She seemed prepared to attack.

It was Izuna. He had not opened his eyes, he was meditating. He looked peaceful with the light playing with his pale skin. She tried not to smile. She missed Izuna. At the weirdest of times, he had occupied her thoughts.

Izuna truly wasn't one you could forget.

She tiptoed close to him. She had only taken to steps when he cooed, "Hello, Sakura."

It had shocked her so much she tripped over a table of candles. They wobbled, threatening to fall over, but they stood in place. One seemed to go rogue as it toppled _right on Izuna's lap._

"Izuna!" Sakura collapsed on the ground and tried to put it out. The flame would not exstinguish. Izuna pushed Sakura away gently, and blew out the flame. He re-lit it, and placed it back on the table. He chuckled once. "Sakura-san, one does not simply, er, 'whale' on my knee to douse a fire. It would be easier to simply blow it out." he closed his eyes, then opened them to look back at Sakura. He had thought of a metaphor. "Like rage. You can not conceal your anger, you must release it."

"You haven't changed one bit." she jammed her hands in her pocket smugly. "Respectful and...very monk-like."

"You have not either, Sakura." he stated, but did not add-on.

"So wouldn't it be dangerous to play with fire? You're blind."

"I know I am. But it would be unwise to underestimate my skill."

"...Madara said that."

"He probably did." Izuna chortled under his breath. "You are marrying Madara?"

Sakura stiffened. Her face went rigid, ice-cold, even in the heat of the flames. Izuna stared at her intently. He was so amazing. Blind, yet he could see everything. Sakura would get Madara for this one. "No. I never said that! When the hell does he get to boss my life? Ooh, he's gonna pay for this one..."

Izuna's eyes flickered. He threw his head back and laughed. "You and Madara are so alike." he laughed again. Sakura couldn't help but enjoy the sound of his laugh. It was just...intruiging. Yet that made her livid.

"Izuna, we are _so _not alike, and this is _so _not funny!" That only made Izuna burst into another fit of laughter. Before she could further protest, her phone blared rather loudly. Glad he had gotten the last laugh, he smiled at her. She flicked it open. "Hello?"

Izuna pulled his hair back in a ponytail and blew out to candles behind him, trying not to be imposing to her conversation. Her eyes narrowed, and tears collected in her eyes. "...What?" Izuna recognized it as aniki himself. The voice was scolding, as usual.

"Fine," Sakura hung up. There was a tension added to the air. Then she collapsed on Izuna, wailing.

"Sakura-san?" he asked, stroking her pink hair. He embraced her as she continued to sob, tremors rolling up and down her body. He was not sure how to soothe her. He wasn't going to dig into her personal life, either. Yet she didn't seem to care as she bellowed, "He broke up with me! For Ino! Just like Sasuke!"

Izuna cursed himself; why did she seem attracted to all of _his _brothers?

"...I am very sorry to hear that. Madara is that way, Sakura-san. If I could change that, I would."

"Izuna, promise you'll never leave me." she commanded. Her crying had slowed already, and she seemed back to her regular self.

"I can't." he stated tonelessly. She stared at him, astonishment sprawled all over her face. "I'll promise I'll never leave your side. I can promise that." Relief washed over her face. "Izuna?"

"Sakura-san?"

"Kiss me."

Hesitantly, he looked at her face. Her trustworthy, tear streaked face. He nodded, and smiled at her. "I can do that." he said, and pulled her into their piece of heaven.

**_*Yay! My first Naruto fic! Yipee!_**

**_Love you all!_**

**_~Entei7800_**


End file.
